


Time Travel

by karlaakamsloki (lababykarla)



Series: Tasertricks Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lababykarla/pseuds/karlaakamsloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt given to me at Tumblr from asgardiansunset.<br/>Prompt: Loki and Darcy as a time traveling duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Travel

Darcy is startled awake by the loud knock on her small apartment door, she sits up straight on her bed and rubs her eyes.

“Darcy.” 

Suddenly Loki's next to her bed and Darcy yelps in surprise before falling of the bed.

“motherfucker.” She tries to get up but between being still half asleep and the pain on her right side from landing on it Darcy just gives up and stays there. 

Loki having none of her silliness simply grabs both her arms and raises her to the bed.

Darcy whines at the mistreatment but groans softly when she lands back in the bed. Darcy lays there for a minute, eyes shut, and let's herself wake up because she knows Loki and he won't stop bothering her until he gets what he wants. As if on cue Loki starts poking her stomach and doesn't stop until she slaps his hand away.

“Are you five years old?” Sometimes Darcy sees Loki doing something amazing like explaining theories that have puzzled humans for centuries with nothing more than a dismissive hand gesture like in his opinion it should be common sense and she can almost see the all the years he's been alive, but then there are times like this one...

Darcy can almost feel Loki smirking and she opens her eyes to see him sitting beside her on her bed, finger still stretched in front of him as if to poke her again. Instead Loki grins and snaps his fingers and Darcy feels a tingle all over her body, when she looks down her sleeping attire which consists of a tank top and shorts is gone and replace by her favorite jeans and a long sleeved green shirt.

Darcy sits up straight again and touches her hair and realizes it's combed to perfection. Loki stands up from the bed and leaves the bedroom and Darcy wants to rub her eyes again but instead she groans and gets out of her bed, she spots her tennis shoes and puts them on. She stops briefly to pick up her phone and her house keys and she glances at the phone which reads four in the morning and Darcy curses Loki one more time.

When she opens her bedroom door ready to scream at Loki for not having coffee ready if he's going to wake her up this early she stops short when she spots him sitting down on her couch with another man.

They both turn around to look at her and the stranger smiles a huge smile (Darcy thinks no smile should be that big and not be creepy but the stranger makes it work.), He grabs her hand and shakes it before he introduces himself.

“Hello I'm the Doctor, you must be Darcy it's lovely to meet you. Loki talks about you all the time and he thought you might like to join us.” Darcy almost takes a step back in shock but stops when she realizes he's still shaking her hand. He stops abruptly when he notices the shock on her face and with a grumble of 'right' walks back to Loki.

Darcy takes a moment to inspect him because when Loki talked about knowing a time lord who's time machine was a phone box she thought he was pulling her chain but apparently not and now Darcy is all confused because the Doctor is not what she expected. He wears a mismatched suit with a brown coat, dark pants, a light brown button down shirt and most surprisingly a red bow tie. Darcy wouldn't called him handsome except somehow he is even with a sharp face that looks a little too big for the rest of his body.

“Shall we?” Loki stands up from the couch and walks towards the door and the Doctor follows him in with a spring in his step. Darcy waits a second after they walk out of the door to take a deep stuttering breath before walking to meet them.

They're waiting for her outside of her apartment door and Loki takes her hand and squeezes it gently before following an excited Doctor to the elevator and out in the street where Darcy spots a blue box across the street, directly in front of her apartment building.

They cross the street and the Doctor stops in front of the blue box and leans his shoulder against it, he smiles softly at Darcy and points to the phone box.

“So Darcy Lewis where would you like to go first?”


End file.
